Chrismas Love
by KyousRin
Summary: What hapens when Naruto holds a Christmas party and Sasuke stays to help clean up O.o rated M for LEMON!


Yes, sorry, this is my first fanfic and is rather short but please R&R and I might write more.

DISCLAMER: I dont not in fact own Naruto no matter how much I want to alas, it will never happen.

Warning contains BoyxBoy if don't like don't read so there!

Oh and I decided to just make this a oneshot because it was to short and it bugged me.

* * *

In Naruto's apartment at the leaf village a huge Christmas party was going on and every available person was there. 

"Sasuke come help me with the drinks!" yelled Kakashi from the kitchen.

Sasuke grumbled "Get dobe to do it." he said lazily from his seat.

Naruto, the "dobe" Sasuke was referring too, let out a whine and sat up from his spot in front of the tree.  
"Sasuke you lazy bum get up and help!" Yipped a perturbed Sakura.  
Sasuke mumbled under his breath "_Bitch"_

"No, it's ok Sakura ill do it." Naruto said walking into the kitchen,as he walked in he saw his sensei rumaging around the kitchen he looked up as soon as he heard someone come in.

"Naruto?" Kakshi looked at him suprised "Is your name Sasuke?"

"Um no sensei it's just, Sasuke wouldn't move so i'm here in his place." Naruto answered him dryly.  
"Oh so...' Kakashi giggled.

Naruto raised an eye brow "Sensei?" he asked worried.

"I'm sorry" Kakashi answered trying to recover "I just, oh, never mind" he said with a wave of his hand.

"So sensei what did you want?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yes!" Kakashi said with a smile and then he held up some alcohol.

Naruto's sweat dropped "You needed help with the booze?" he asked surprised.

"Um, well, yes" Kakashi answered rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Naruto sighed 'I just hope I don't have to do my sexy jutsu for a bunch of demanding drunks..." he said under his breath.

Kakashi laughed and handed him the sake "Now just pass it around please." He said then pushed him out the sliding door.

Naruto stood there for a minute then in an instant handed everyone a bottle then he resumed his spot in front of the tree.

Sasuke saw him and sighed "Why are you sitting there watching the gifts like a guard dog dobe? They're not going to move." Naruto turned and glared, but then he went back to his watching.

"Sasuke you really should just leave Naruto alone, you and I both know he's not capable of intelligence over the age of 5."

Sasuke frowned "Don't insult him like that."

"Why not? I thought you hated him?" Sasuke turned from Sakura's questioning look.

"I...I. do, it's just, leave me alone!" Sasuke shouted then rolled over facing the back of the couch.

Naruto fell back on his back "When are we doing presents?" he grumbled.

"Now" Kakashi said appearing out of the kitchen holding a tray with a ton of sweets on top. Naruto turned and grinned his goofy grin at his sensei.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said to the brooding ninja "Why don't you go first?" he grinned. "And Gaara, please save some cookies for everyone else." Kakashi asked to the sand nin. who was hording all the cookies in a corner.

"Minnnneeeeee!" he growled at Kakashi then turned around and Kakashi swore he heard him say 'My precious'

Sasuke sat up grudgingly "Fine." he said flatly then he went to the tree and picked up a double package and gave it to Kiba sitting next to Hinata with his dog in the middle "Here, open it before I change my mind."

Kiba grinned and opened the packages one held a Frisbee and the other was a tug toy Kiba's face lit up "Thank you, Sasuke." he almost hugged him but then he remembered the Uchiha did not like physical contact.

Sasuke went around like this giving a present to Ino, Lee, Hinata, Chouji, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Shino, and finally Sakura who beamed at the simple necklace he had got her Ino was jealous because Sasuke only got her a bracelet. It's about the same but she's always jealous. :P

Naruto frowned as Sasuke sat down "teme" he whined "Where's mine?" he asked sadly.

"Oh, i'm sorry dobe here." he grinned and threw a box wrapped in orange tissue paper at him.

Naruto exitedly unwrapped it to reveal a small stuffed fox with blue eyes Naruto grinned and said 'thank you' all the girls where extremely jealous and glaring at Naruto. (Hmmm Revenge of the fan girls!? O.o)

Naruto then stared at Kakashi for the next person to go.

"Naruto I think you should go now." Kakshi said grinning like a baka but you couldn't really tell because of his mask, so you kinda had to squint to see it.  
"Whoo hoo!!!" Naruto sceamed jumping up he picked up a medium size box then he gave it to Sakura.

It was a beautiful cherry blossom kimono, she beamed.  
"Naruto, thank you, I love it!" then she hurridly hugged him making Naruto blushed like mad and Sasuke secretly scowled.

He gave Hinata a matching set of purple jewelry she loved it and said 'Thank you' but stuttered and blushed like she always does.

Naruto also gave gifts to Gaara, Lee, Kakashi, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino.

Finally, he turned to Sasuke with a light blue wrapped box "Here." he said handing it to Sasuke.  
A slight blush came to both there faces as Sasuke opened it and pulled out a blue and black knitted scarf "Did you make this?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto's head was down because he was blushing like mad and didn't want to be found out, he nodded Silently.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke said happily. a slight 'Aww' was heard through out the room and a few 'Grrrs' from the Uchiha fan girls.

Around midnight everyone had got there gifts Naruto mostly got ramen coupons, he was ecstatic.

Everyone began to leave most where drunk Kakashi for one. (I wonder how he did that with out taking off his mask!? O.o lol.) Soon everyone had left besides Sasuke he was helping Naruto clean up "Thanks for your help Sasuke I don't know what I would do without you." Naruto said grinning and blushing slightly.

Sasuke looked up his eyes bright "You really mean that dobe?" Sasuke asked in an almost kiddish voice.

Naruto smiled at his uncommon friend "Of course I do teme"

Sasuke smiled and said no more soon the house was spotless. After a quick cup of ramen, since that's all Naruto has, Sasuke got up to leave and he opened the door.  
"See you later dobe" Sasuke said warmly.

Naruto nodded then thought better of it.  
"Wait!" Naruto shouted Sasuke turned to Naruto who was standing in the doorway. (Wow he's fast.)

"What?" Sasuke said gently. His classic smirk on his face.

Naruto was shaking slightly.  
"Sasuke-" Naruto started but was stopped by Sasuke's finger

"Shh dobe I know what your going to say and I feel the same" Sasuke said smiling  
Naruto was shocked and could hardly pull back his tears.

Sasuke kissed the tears away "It's okay, Naru-kun"

Naruto looked into Sasuke's dark orbs and smiled at the nickname, he'd have to come up with one for Sasuke too later. "Sasuke..I.. I" he looked down '_I want to kiss you' _is what he wanted to say but he couldn't find the courage.

"Dobe, what is it dont be scared" Sasuke said calmly.

"Kiss me." Naruto whispered almost to quiet for Sasuke to hear.

"Glad to." Sasuke grinned. He took Naruto's chin and tilted it up to his face. Soft lips crashed together in a sweet motion.

Naruto let out mews and yips as Saskue started nibbling on his lower lip.

"Mm.. Sasuke.. maybe..we..should...take this.. to the..bed." Naruto breathed throuh gasping moans. Sasuke had now moved down to his chest.

"Yes maybe we should." Sasuke answered devilishly.

Naruto grinned. He hurriedly pulled Sasuke to his bed room cloths being discarded all the way.

Sasuke raped Naruto's lips wile shoving his bedroom door wide open and he almost fell over as Naruto roughly pulled him to the soft bed in the middle of the room. Sasuke landed on Naruto with a 'Mff ' "Careful Dobe!" scolded Sasuke.

Naruto frownd, "sorry ill make it up" he anserd slyly.

Sasuke rasied an eyebrow but soon discarded the coment as Naruto's skilled hands traveld up his shirt and paused at his pert nipple. Sasuke arched up rubbing thair groins together Naruto gasped but recoverd quickly ravashing Sasuke's perfect lips his fingers rolling around Sasuke's nipple.

"Mmmm Naruto ho..howed u learn to, do. that?" Sasuke asked panting wile he wached Naruto tear off his black boxers(ooohhh black hehe)

Naruto shruged and laied Sasuke down on his back placeing a small finger on Sasuke's lips witch he licked Naruto glared at him.

"Sasuke i want you to just stay still and enjoy this" Naruto told him grining.

Sasuke wasent to found of this idea cuz Uchiha 1.: dident get told what to do, 2.: he should be the seme and, 3.: well, he couldent think of a third, becuse Naruto had sliped his cold hands over his cock and had begun to rub the top slowly with his thumb. his hand gradualy moved down lower and Naruto began moveing his hand up and down Sasuke's manhood Sasuke moaned roughly thrusting his hips up with Naruto's movements.

Naruto stoped. That earned a hard glare from Sasuke and Naruto returned him with a grin wile sticking his fingers in front of Sasuke's mouth witch he sucked tell they were good and wet " your not putting those ware i think your puting them?" Sasuke asked panicly Naruto only said "this may hurt k Sasuke." Sasuke knew what he was going to.. Naruto stuck his index finger in to Sasuke's tight entrance and then slowly another makeing a sissoring motion to streach him out. Soon a third and forth finger where inserted.

"Bas..te..erd." Sasuke growled as the forth went in. Naruto took them out and leaned his head next to Sasuke's ear. "What was that teme? you want me to fuck you tell your horse" Naruto whisperd evily as his slick cock slid tightly into Sasuke the both grunted plesurably. Naruto pushed in deeper but was carefull not to hurt his "lover" he soon hit that oh so plesurable spot and Sasuke screamed which was probly herd miles away but it sounded so much like a girl people ecnored it.

Naruto thrust in and out in jerky movements. Moaning and grunting filled the room and Sasuke's voice broke throh after awile

"ahh..Naruto im..gunna..NARUTO!" he screamed, like a girl of corse., as he came all over Naruto's stomuch and Naruto came soon after filling Sasuke with his hot jucies.

They calapsed onto each other and Sasuke gently pulled a thin blanket over them both panting. " I love u sasu-kun" Naruto wisperd into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke kissed him gently "I love you too, Dobe" Naruto growled but left it at that as he slowly drifted off.

A smug grin of satesfaction spred over kakashi's face as he returnd his camera to his pouch and wiped the blood from his nose. '_I all ways knew they would end up together.' _Kakashi thouht and another grin spred across his face. '_I wonder how much the fan girls will pay far these... ah oh well' _he glanced at his croch '_i have to get rid of this "Problum" first, i wonder if Irukas awake?' _After that Kakashi went off to Iruka's in whitch more girly screaming filled Kohanna I wonder who was screaming muhahahaha.

* * *

Yay! thare u go im done! finaly sorry bout the wait but ive been so busy and also lazy hehe any way um ya well R&R Please 

And i hope u enjoy it!

Garra: Ya if they can read it

Me: Shut up Garra and eat your cookies!

Garra: Minnnnneeee! precious!...

Me: Ok then.. .

Garra: Hey why was i only in here once anyway?

Me: cuz ur to good for this fic duh (lies)

Garra: Oh ok. Can i get a fic with neji?

Me: Um...Maybe.

Garra: YAY! Rape Neji!!!

Neji: Hell no! i want Sasuke! (emo tear)

KyousRin.


End file.
